Trod
Trod '''- '''the Prophet of the Shakhbûrz, The usurper. Probably the eldest living Orc in Mount Gundabad, Trod is a tall (6'2") Dûra-Hai, wicked in appereance, thin and boney. He is feared by many. Up close he looks ancient, foul and withered. Trod is known for his complete fanatical devotion to the worshipping and path of the Shakhbûrz. Trod lives and breathes to accomplish Fitgnau. Rumours speak that he maintains his seemingly long and extended life by the means of spells and blood sacrifices. The common orcs are terrified of Trod, for the orc is despite his appereance very strong and battle experienced. Many have fallen to his blade, even orcs. The orcs believe that Trod sips the blood of the living he kills before he finishes them off. What they know is that Trod carries the testicles of his enemies be they men, elves or orcs. Sometimes around his neck or in his belt, other times as part in one of his sadistic rituals to please the Shakhbûrz. His service to the Shakhbûrz has won Trod many favors, rumours says that this is part of what keeps the old orc alive. Some even speak that the orc cannot die due to a pact sealed with The Shakhbûrz and the The Nine evil spirits many moons ago. Should Trod die, most orcs of Okup Shakamb fears that the light of the Shakhbûrz will vanish from Gundabad and leave them in darkness. So the orcs dare not strike him and rather make sure he is well defended, or actually backed up when leading the charge. To make sure he is protected the wise shatraug have taken an uruk by the name of Az'bag as his apprentice. He cannot and must not die! Trod only leaves Gundabad to participate in times of war or to preach the All-seer, the Shakhbûrz truth. But only when the visions of battle promise him that the fields will run with blood. Showing off the Shakhbûrz true face, the dead of his first creations in the blood of their own! The prophet loves a good battle and only shows up when he deems the forces worth taking on by him, not his common orc inferiors. Trod is not only responsible for preaching the words of , the Shakhbûrz, usurping Vonor, he took up the position as chieftan and warlord of Okup Shakamb and led the clan to many great victories. Trod elected Kashmar to lead the Clan as Warlord, when Trod deemed himself unfit to lead, some say due to his many old scars and his old age. The prophet balances with his cunning and complete devotion to the Shakhbûrz, he is known to be quite arrogant when dealing with the orcs below the rank of the highest uruk lords. It is said he abuse the lowers orcs to show he is superior. A cunning rather than intimidating approach wins respect in his eyes. Should you meet Trod on the field of war, enemy or ally, or in the game of cunning, beware - he is to be feared for many reasons! Trod recently whidrew to Dol'Guldur, focusing on his practice of the dark arts, and have not been seen scince.